


Mr Fabulous

by kethni



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni





	Mr Fabulous

**When I was** :

 

When I was four I thought; no, I knew my mum was the most beautiful, and most wonderful, lady in the whole universe.

 

When I was six I wanted to pull Sally Brady’s hair and run away.

 

When I was ten, I wanted to be John Murphy’s best friend so much that it hurt.

 

When I was fifteen I played with myself in bed, and couldn’t quite work out who I was thinking about.

 

When I was nineteen a girl called Abby practically begged me to sleep with her. So I did, I mean it’s what you do. Isn’t it?

 

When I was twenty one, and on holiday in Bangkok, I spent a night with a ladyboy. But that didn’t feel right. He… she…  _whatever_ , didn’t feel right. Too pretty, too submissive, far too feminine.

 

When I was twenty four, I thought Kerry was bubbly, and fun, and very knowledgeable about what I wanted. Or at least the mechanics of it.

 

When I was twenty four I wanted strong arms, dark eyes and a soft Welsh voice. Instead I landed myself with a hysterical, self-obsessed bimbo.

 

When I was twenty six I got very drunk, and sent a Valentine’s Day card to Mr Fabulous with the strong arms, dark eyes, and soft Welsh voice.

 

**Mr Fabulous** :

 

Mr Fabulous turned up on the doorstop, waving my card around and shouting the odds. He was very drunk, and very angry.

 

Mr Fabulous accepted my heartfelt apologies with the glassy-eyed stare of the desperately inebriated.

 

Mr Fabulous fell asleep on my sofa.

 

Mr Fabulous woke in the morning feeling very sorry for himself.

 

Mr Fabulous was very apologetic.

 

Mr Fabulous let me make him breakfast, and fuss over him a bit.

 

**W** e:

 

We were shy and embarrassed over breakfast.

 

We talked a little, and then a lot.

 

We touched hands under the table.

 

We both said how sorry we were.

 

We agreed to meet up in the evening.

 

**Now** :

 

Now we have been together for four years.

 

Now we live together in a brick house, with a little square garden.

 

Now Mr Fabulous makes me breakfast in bed on my birthday.

 

Now I treat him to a meal every Valentine’s Day.

 

Now we are very happy.

 

 

 


End file.
